Love Triangle
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: We'll all know that Sugino is in love with Kanzaki right? Well what do you think would happen if he learns that Kanzaki is crushing on someone in the class which so happens to be his best friend Nagisa. How would Sugino react to this? Would he tell Nagisa how did he manage to make Kanzaki fall for him or will he try something else?


**Hey guys Crimson here and here's something new for a change. I got inspired by a of Korosensei-Q in which talks about you crushing on someone which it places Kanzaki as the crush, Nagisa as her crush and Kayano as her best friend and Sugino as you. So I decided to write a story about it which I thought I do it for fun files but I think I could make it as a separate story like it be more funnier.**

**Sugino P.O.V**

I'm walking back out to the yard because, I needed to go to the restroom until I hear a certain someone which made me blush but I heard her sigh which I decide to eavesdrop on her. "I really wish he has similar feelings for me, but considering everything that has happened I doubt he feels the same way I do to him." I heard Kanzaki spoke softly but what does she mean by him?" "Who is Kanzaki-san referring too? She talking about feelings... Wait a minute,does this mean that she's crushing on somebody?" I tried to think who it could be but, I doubt know her interest except for gaming. So I decided to stay and keep on listening. "Nagisa-kun is dense but at the same, he's a caring person and I don't know why I feel this way towards him. He likes Kayano-san doesn't he?" I heard Kanzaki finish with a sigh but what surprised me the most was Nagisa's name being mentioned. ("Kanzaki-san... likes... Nagisa-kun?")I couldn't believe that Kanzaki is crushing on Nagisa which so happens to be my best friend.

("Nagisa-kun... your a incredibly lucky to have Kanzaki-san crushing on you. I wonder what makes him so special?") I thought but then I realise all the events of him saving everyone like beat Takaoka twice for example. ("How could I forget? Nah, Kanzaki-san doesn't seem the type who would fall in love for the person who saved her. So it must be somebody else, so maybe I should tell Nagisa-kun about this.

**Five minutes later**

**Nagisa P.O.V**

I'm waiting for Sugino to get back from the bathroom which he's actually taking his longer than usual. "Hey Nagisa-kun! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting it's just I heard overheard something from Kanzaki-san and it is something you need to hear. "Sugino said to me which means he's been spying on Kanzaki but this time,, this feels different. "What do you mean Sugino-kun?" I asked which he sighed. "Well you might not believe me but she actually has... She;s actually crushing on you Nagisa-kun." I couldn't believe what he said as Sugino-kun isn't the type to make up stuff like this. especially since Kanzaki is in fact his crush which means everything he's saying is true which I started blushing. "Sugino-kun, there's no way Kanzaki-san would like a guy like me, besides you know there are better guys in the class than me right?" I asked Sugino just in case he is in fact joking.

"Nagisa-kun, I'm being absolutely telling the truth! She's in love with you man but doesn't know if you might share the same way in case you might like Kayano-san." My face went even more red. "Alright... lets say if I believe you, what should we do about it?" I asked as I know he might 'want' something or take advantage of it considering I'm his friend. "Well considering that she has feeling for you, I'm wondering if you could help me to get her to fall in love with me instead." Once I heard Sugino's request, it just made me sweatdrop as sounded like I know all about romance and couple which I don't. "Sugino-kun, I don't think I could help you because I have no idea why Kanzaki-san would like me. Besides I've never dated anyone before so I've no clue how I could even help you." I replied along with a sigh. "Well...you might not like this idea, but I could reject her for you." I replied as that's the only idea I could come up with.

"As much I would love that, I don't think I could bear seeing Kanzaki-san sad as it'll be like I'm to blame for her sadness." Sugino replied and I have to agree with him as I don't want to make Kanzaki cry. "What should we do then?" I asked and to be honest, I feel like asking Korosensei but if we do ask, I can tell it isn't going to end well. "Well... I know you might not like this but... could you... you know spend a day with her to see what she likes and doesn't like for me?" Once I heard Sugino suggest this, my face went full red. "Your saying you want me to take her out on a date?" I asked to be sure if what I heard was right as what he just suggested, I can see it going terribly wrong like if I told her it's a fake date, I have no idea how she'll react to it and I don't want her to demise me. "I'm not saying you have to date her, I'm just saying spend the day with her. You don't need to kiss her or anything, I'm just saying to spend some time with her as she'll probably wouldn't mind your company out of all the guys anyway." Sugino replied and I gave it some thought and I made my mind. "Alright, I'll do it but I think I might need help though." "Whys that?"

"Well considering that she's in love with me, what if she tries to, well you know... confess to me?" I'd asked as that's the main problem, we can't have her confessing to me. "Well you got a good point... Hey we should go to Kayano-san for advice considering she's both your and Kanzaki-san's best friend ." Sugino suggested which I have to agree. "I think she might help us but I don't think she might be happy in helping tricking Kanzaki-san." I replied and I can just see her scolding the both of us. "Well you do got a point there but it's worth a try, right?" Sugino asked asked me. "True but lets just hope Karma-kun doesn't find out as he'll just blackmail the both of us to do his bidding. God knows what he would make us do." I replied which made Sugino laugh nervously. "I think what would be a lot worse if the other girls find out as they'll kill us instead." Sugino replied back to me and I sighed. "Lets just go find Kayano-san, if she's with Kanzaki-san then we wait after school right?" I told him which he nodded in agreement."

**Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This is something new for a change because, I want to try to see what were to happen if Sugino were to find out about Kanzaki's crush and what great lengths would he do about it. As the story progresses, Sugino will become more jealous of Nagisa. Nagisa wants to help his best friend but will remain dense to romance. I don't want to spoil to much, so I leave it here.**


End file.
